Paranoia of the Shinigami
by xander0603
Summary: Light's actions (with, of course, the ever-present Ryuk accompanying him) after he defeated L. It will span from L's death to his defeat by Near, with some alteration from the manga/anime of course that I wanted Light to do and so have put in. Apples? Rated M just in case, but the M defiantly won't be there for romantic reasons if It is necessary.


**Greeting to all of you at the fanfiction site. I am L. What we are witnessing here is definitely Kira's actions. Unfortunately, if you are reading this I am mostly likely dead and so will no longer be able to assist in catching Kira. Near, Mello I leave it to you.**

L. You've been a worthy enemy. I smiled as I watched him declare his plan to test out the notebook and my rules within. Very well done L, you worked it out but, looks like I win. Any second now. There, the sounds of choking echoed from L's screens… and stopped. All data deleted. The simple words flashed on the screen, but in that instant, I knew I had won. Just a few more minutes and the man who had interfered with my plans this whole time would be gone. L, for one final time interrupted my thinking, in a slow hesitant voice he announced: 'I told Watari to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that anything were to happen to him'. That's right Ryusaki, you would be prepared like that, but it won't help you. As usual, L's quick mind got the conclusion immediately. 'Where's the Shinigami'? A good question L, but you've realised too late. 'Everyone' shouts L, jarring our thoughts 'the Shinigami...' But he's out of time, just as I planned I watched him fall out of his chair in almost slow motion. Hahahahahaha… I did it L, Ryusaki, he's finally gone. No one can stand in my way now. I will become the God of a new world that every wants and desires, because I am GOD. I AM KIRA. I can hardly contain myself, but that can wait. I still have the others to think about here.

I leapt and caught the corpse mid-air. That's right; right now I need to be a human who's shocked after his friend's death. 'What's wrong… come on Ryusaki, snap out of it'. I made my voice quiver as I said it. Now, time to show my 'fear' of God, Kira. 'We're all gonna die!' I yelled. 'Calm down Light', a voice snapped into my façade. As expected, my father tried to remain calm despite all that's happening in front of him; BUT he cannot defeat my logic. 'First Watari and now L? It's gonna be us next!'. Of course, my statement causes panic; as it should, they're looking at the power of a God now aren't they'. Now, I've finally dealt with L, I need to use my powers to eliminate all these annoyances around me. Misa, you've been a useful tool for me, but now L is gone and so is that useless protective Shinigami of yours, I'm sorry Misa, but you know just too much about Kira now. That's right I'll eliminate all obstacles that stand in the way of my new world, I'll erase them all. And mark my words; you will be next Misa Amane.

Everyone left the police station that night feeling dejected. Well, everyone except me of course. I could hardly believe that he was finally gone. Now I can show the world true justice. 'You really are an interesting human, Light. Even killing another Shinigami, you plan everything out don't you'. Ryuk, of course, annoying me as soon as I get out of the building. 'Heh, you know what Ryuk. I feeling nice tonight. I'll give you some apples' I said. That ought to shut him up for a few minutes later at least. 'Apples?', drooled Ryuk 'Yeah, I've been getting withdrawal symptoms recently'. 'You know, you really haven't been that nice to me, first I can't eat apples in the house and then you relinquish ownership of the notebook I gave you so I have no-one to get apples from anymore'. I sighed, and now I started him going on about apples for the next two hours no doubt. Well, I guess I can put up with being bored for a while, because soon, I will become the god of the new world and there's no-one left to stop me.

_**Humans are so interesting. Well then Light, let's see how you'll cure my boredom next. Even eradicating another Shinigami. So very interesting. Light (and all the fans) I would also appreciate any reviews and suggestions on anything you want in the story. See, I need you human's suggestions because… humans are so interesting. Also, I know that this is a very short chapter, but I needed a chapter to explain L's death for anyone who didn't know and also I wanted to see people's reactions to my pilot chapter. So, humans, please review.**_


End file.
